


Code Yellow

by Phoenix_Debris



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Forgive Me, Gore, M/M, Why is this so short dammit, feed me prompts pls, someone dies heh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Debris/pseuds/Phoenix_Debris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean it. Was that blood? Adam, Adam was in this man's soul and he needed it oh god give it to me give it to ME...</p><p>"Code yellow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Yellow

When he died he was pretty much ready. 

Two years old was old enough. It hurt. It hurt to die and come back alive when you were so excited to be dying. It hurt to stare at another harvested tiny body, Adam pulsing through ruined veins, through a ruined mind and tens upon thousands brain cells screaming no, darling, you were never meant to do anything great in your lifetime. You were born a disaster. 

So, why did it still hurt? Maybe it was because he found someone? That might have been it. Maybe it was because that person promised him things. No, Jack, I'm never going to leave you. Yes, Jack, I love you. 

No, Jack, that hurts...

No, Jack, please...

Jack, please STOP...

He didn't mean it. Was that blood? Adam, Adam was in this man's soul and he needed it oh god give it to me give it to ME...

"Code yellow"

Booker was choking on blood. Booker's stomach was slit open?...

Jack stared at the other, body beginning to shake and he tensed up. "B-Booker?"

Blood. That wasn't his blood. That was-...

Booker had been sleeping. He himself was supposed to be sleeping as well. Why wasn't he sleeping? He reached out, grabbed him by the throat, and just...harvested. He needed Adam. 

Heart froze. Booker froze. Booker was crying. Had he ever seen that happen before?

He had now.


End file.
